fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Kajura Hotoshi
Kajura Hotoshi is one of the personal detachments of Ryoku Wavnd, and his personal 'right hand man'. She is often concidered the main antiginist; especialy to Guren as her goals, personailty and moarls are the complete opposites of hers. She is also concidered Bastu's rival in terms of power. While Kagura has been called Loyal for the moast part, she has shown to be disobedent. ' Kagura's Outfit *'Dancer's Kimono Kagura wears the traditional kimono of the Kagura dancers. She initially wore a blue robe with a floral pattern, but after her first bout against Bastu, she changed it to a white and crimson-violet pattern robe. During times of battle, Kagura would usually remove the right side and sleeve of her kimono to utilize her fan with greater ease. Beneath the top robe, her second layer consists of a robe worn over her kosode. Her initial design was a bright red kosode, but after her first fight with Bastu, she changed it to a blue floral pattern. *'Kosode' Underneath both layers of her dancer kimono, Kagura wears a basic kosode. In both versions of her outfit, she wears a green kosode. *'Bare Feet' Kagura is one of the very few non-minor characters, and one of only seven female character to spend her entire time completely barefoot throughout the series, contrary to her namesake dancers who wear some sort of foot protection. *'Obi' Kagura wears a stylized obi sash over her kimono. Unlike most obi found at this time, her obi is much slimmer and is tied by the front instead of back. Her obi is in a yellow patterned style, with both versions of her outfit. *'Earrings' Kagura wears a pair of bright red beaded earrings, each bearring five beads each. Personality Kagura has shown to be very mysterious, apparently preferring to keep to herself despite having a strong loyalty to Ryoku. During her introduction, she quickly showed herself to be a remorseless and sadistic person. When told by Bastu that several prisoners would be fighting to the death, she became ecstatic to hear there would be a slaughter. Kagura is also shown to be vain by the fact that when she looked in a Mirror, she said, "Lovely, as always." She has also shown to be very proud. When Bastu offered to carry her, she was embarrassed because she felt it was shameful. She is devoted to Ryoku to an almost obsessive state. This devotion was so powerful that she fell into despair when she learned she would not become Ryoku's next vessel, isolating herself from the shame. It has also been shown she has a terrible relationship with Bastu, as the two argue often, trading scathing remarks about random, and often stupid things due to the fact that they are equally valued by Ryoku. Powers and Abilities While not the moast powerfull, Kagura was surely a powerfull detachment Being able to fight on par with Bastu, Fire Lord Azu, and even Ryoku himself (abliet momentailary), She of ten uses her wind techniques, along with her brutal "Cut and slash" fighting style to take down oponet. In times of desperation, Kagura is also able to convert a small portion of her life energy to access extra chakra reserves to allow her to continue fighting at full strength for a short period of time. 'List of Abilities' 'General' Wind Based Abilities: A wind sorceress, Kagura uses a fan to enhance her powers; she can create a blade-like tornado or use wind to animate dead bodies. She can also use her feather hair-ornaments as transportation, enlarging them to ride in the wind. Kagura does battle with a traditional fan both offensively and defensively, although her fighting style and powers border more so on the upfront-attacks. With her fan, she is able to call down a variety of wind-related powers, including and not limited to: summoning a large tornado, shooting out wind-blades, and resurrecting corpses as her personal puppets. Super Strength: Kagura has shown herself to break boulders, steel swords, and even kick a Jninchuriki in it's transformation state quite a distance. According to Ryoku carring that fan along with that heavy clothing attire requires a great load of strength. Immense Speed: Kagura excels in speed. Her speed is shown to be great enough to easily outmaneuver Ginger, the Sixth Omega. As a former part of Ryoku, before she was even seperated, she was the first to arrive to save Henri even when Josho had a head-start and many others left at the same time. Kagura is also very quick at close-range. During her assault on Azukon, she is able to perceive and dodge Naru's sneak attack with only a small scratch. Master Hand to Hand Combat: Kagura's taijutsu skills are also rather high as she was able to fight on even grounds with an expert like Bastu, dodge multiple Quizen attacks from Azukon, and fight Levio and Bankes simultaneously. She is talented at noticing weaknesses in her opponent and using diversions, shown in how she kept the rest of Team 8 busy fighting her clones while she takes Hinata as hostage. In addition, Guren also has good senses and is a keen observer. She was able to tell when Kakashi and Yamato were near and she was able to conclude that the Three-Tails was trying to protect its eye just by watching the way it defended an attack. Immense Chakra Power: Being a part of Ryoku, she must have had enormous spiritual pressure. She is often said to have spiritual pressure that is monstrous. Feathers : '''Using a feather ornament she wears in her hair, she can enlarge it to become large enough for her to climb on and fly off. Auspice Techniques '''Dance of Wind Blades: Waves her fan directly at the enemy, firing away a plethora of wind blades that can pierce skin, among other things. Dance of the Victory Swallow: Kagura can create weak illusions with a wave of her fan. Dance of Dragon Serpents: Summons tornados to distract and attack her enemies. Dance of the Dead: Can control corpses that she has syalined with her weapon as if they were puppets, to either attack or distract enemies, or protect her from harm by utilizing them as shields.